Catch me: Death the Kid x Reader
by Blurryfaced-Headcase
Summary: Marshal Keeper and his Meister [F/N] have been traveling on their own for the last 3 years, hunting Kishin and causing mischief everywhere they go before finally finding themselves at the DWMA. Things seem fine in the beginning, but trouble seems to follow them into their new lives in a rather ugly way. Will saying at the DWMA put their new friends in jeopardy?
1. Chapter 1

**yoooOOOOO WHAT UP SONS. So I guess this is happening wow. My first reader insert! I've actually wanted to do this for a really long time, but I wasn't sure if anyone would read a reader insert from me since I've only ever written SoMa, but I might as well give it a shot! I really hope you guys like this one, let me know if you want it to be continued! (by the way if you're a guy reading this just change she/her to him/his ^^;)Hope you enjoy :3**

**In case you're new to reader inserts:**

**[H/C]= Hair color**

**[H/L]= Hair length**

**[E/C]= Eye color**

**[F/C]= Favorite color**

**[F/N]= First name**

**[N/N]= Nickname**

**[L/N]= Last name**

* * *

Haggard. She felt physically exasperated just looking at the larger-than-life staircase leading up to the infamous Death Weapon Meister Academy. Why the hell were there so many stairs? What were they trying to do? Pick off the weak students?

Glancing to the side, the [H/C] saw her weapon giving the staircase a look of distaste, as if it had caused him some great offense (although, any activity involving exercise was offensive in his mind). The black haired male turned to her, giving her a pleading look.

"We don't really need to climb all these stairs, do we [N/N]?" He asked, putting his palms together in a pleading motion. The girl simply nodded, leading the way towards the stairs and beginning the tremendous climb. The boy only sighed, following his monotone Meister up the collection of stairs he was sure would be the death of him.

* * *

"Kid, come on! We're gonna be late if you waste anymore time!" Liz hissed, pulling the black and white haired male's arm in an attempt pull him away from the source of his distraction.

"No! I have to make sure that there are exactly 8,800,088 steps! It will bother me all day if I don't make sure!"

"Kid, you count the stairs every day! Another stair isn't going to just magically appear over night! You're being ridiculous!"

"Your lack of appreciation for symmetry is ridiculous!"

"You're really gonna pull the symmetry card?! At least _I'm _actually symmetrical! Unlike _some _people!"

Kid remained silent, staring at his weapon with a blank face for a moment before collapsing into a puddle of tears, banging the stairs with his fists as he wailed loudly.

"You're right! Who am I kidding, I'm asymmetrical trash! What right do I have, gazing upon the worlds symmetry with these unworthy eyes?! I'm nothing but dirt! I don't deserve to be in the presence of my fathers perfectly symmetrical school!" Patty fell unto the floor, rolling back and forth with laughter as Liz pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Kid, I understand that you're having one of your meltdowns, but class is about to start and you need to _hurry your ass up!_" With that, Liz pulled harshly on Kid's arm, only to loose her grip and fly backwards. She closed her eyes, expecting to meet the harsh concrete stairs. Instead, she felt something holding her up from her underarms. Or, rather, some_one_.

Liz looked up, seeing a girl with [H/L] [H/C] hair and [E/C] eyes looking down at her in mild curiosity. Liz blushed, flailing into a standing positing as the girl let her go, holding out her arms slightly in case she lost her balance, requiring her to catch the dirty blonde again.

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to fall on you! B-but... thanks for catching me, I didn't even notice you walking by." Liz said, rubbing her arm and scolding herself for her clumsiness.

"It's cool." Said the male popping up behind the [H/C], resting his head on top of hers with a playful smile. "It's a good thing [F/N] here caught you though, that would've been a nasty fall." The boy held his arm out, offering Liz a kind smile. "My name's Marshal, and this is my Meister [F/N]. And you are?" Liz reached out, taking the boy's hand and shaking it lightly.

"My name's Liz, it's nice to meet you. This is my sister Patty," Liz said, motioning to said girl, who was poking Kid's head with a stick. Liz grimaced slightly.

"And that's our Meister, Kid."

[F/N] and Marshal peered down at Kid with raised eyebrows, looking back at Liz with a 'what-the-hell-is-wrong-with-him' look.

"He's... got a thing for symmetry. He's having a bit of a tantrum at the moment. He's not usually like this, I swear." She said, sighing exasperatedly.

"...Right. Well then, I don't mean to be rude but we have a meeting with Lord Death soon and we can't be late." Marshal said. Liz finally noticed the bags the two were carrying.

"Oh, you guys are new students? I can show you to the death room, if you want." She offered.

"Thanks, but it looks like you've got your hands full here." Marshal stated, motioning to Kid, who was still crying, and Patty, who was throwing flowers all over him (where she got the flowers, no one knew).

"We'll be fine. But if we run into you guys later, we'll be expecting a tour." He said, giving Liz a wink. She blushed slightly, giving them a quick smile.

"Well then, Hopefully we'll see you soon!" She said before turning back to her Meister, who had miraculously started sprouting mushrooms during her conversation. "K-Kid?! Oh come on, don't be dead!" She yelled, shaking his shoulders frantically while her sister laughed hysterically.

[F/N] stared at the trio for a minute before tugging on Marshal's sleeve, motioning for them to keep going. Once they were out of earshot, Marshal spoke.

"Well, that happened." [F/N] rolled her eyes, re-adjusting her [F/C] backpack as they approached the top of the stairs. "Ah! Finally! Sweet freedom!" Marshal cheered, running up the last of the stairs. [F/N] huffed, rushing to catch up with him.

As she reached the top of the stairs, she saw Marshal staring straight ahead with a completely awestruck expression on his face. Quickly, she turned her head in the same direction, only to have a similar expression melt across her own.

The building in front of them was absolutely massive. There were three large skulls at the front entrance, three red spikes emerging from the middle skull. Four giant candles pointed out from the building, two on each side and about ten (that she could see) different towers connecting to the building. [F/N] glanced to the side, seeing Marshal grinning crookedly, flinging his bag over his shoulder with new found energy as he grabbed her hand tightly in his own.

"Let's go!" He said, rushing forward as [F/N] stumbled on behind him. "Time to find out if this school lives up to it's reputation."

* * *

**Short I know, but it's here, what more can you ask for? More will be explained about reader and Marshal in the next chapter. I hope this is okay, it's only the first chapter so I know it's not that great, and I've never written a reader insert before, so I don't know how well I did, so feedback would be greatly appreciated! Let me know if you want this to be continued! BROFIST!- Sarah**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyo! Chapter two already? I'm pretty sure that's the quickest I've ever written a chapter! So the story is being continued, hopefully you all will enjoy what I have in store for you! Hope you enjoy :3 **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater**

* * *

"You knock."

"..."

"I'm not doing it, you do it."

"..."

"Don't look at me like that! I'm not-.. Fine."

Begrudgingly, Marshal gave a firm knock on the large burgundy door, standing stiff as a board as he and [F/N] waited for a response.

"..do you think he heard? Maybe he forgot, we should-" Marshal was cut off by the heavy metal door swinging open slowly, leading to a long hallway lined with modern looking guillotines that [F/N] assumed (hoped) were for show. Slowly, Marshal stepped into the room, [F/N] following close behind. [F/N] couldn't help but flick her gaze up to the guillotines as they passed under them, half expecting half fearing one of them would come flying down suddenly. As they slowly approached the podium at the end of the path, Lord Death waved a large foamy hand.

"Hiya hiya hiya! It's wonderful to finally meet you in person Meister [F/N] and Weapon Marshal!" He proclaimed cheerfully, clapping his hands together. He sounded as if he was smiling underneath his mask, but neither teen could tell for sure.

[F/N] surveyed the room subtly, eyes flicking from object to object. Admittedly, she expected something much different from the title 'Death room.' Though she was pleasantly surprised by her surroundings. The walls were strange, they looked exactly like the sky, the clouds covering the surface even moving. If not for the small windows scattered about, she would've never realized they were even walls. They gave the room an endless effect, and she briefly wondered how big the room actually was. The only thing she found unnerving about the room were the crosses littered everywhere, standing still and lonely, like graves.

"You've already met Spirit and Stein, so I wont bother introducing you." Both teens attention snapped at those words, whipping their heads to see the two standing near the edge of the podium, Stein taking a drag of his cigarette and Spirit pushing his hair back lazily. Marshal glared at them, and while [F/N] didn't show it, her distaste for the both of them was rather obvious as she clenched her left wrist with her right hand.

Stein only smirked at them as strings of smoke brushed passed his lips. "I'm glad to see you both came. I trust that our discussion will go a bit smoother this time around?" [F/N]'s eyebrow twitched, and her cool and steady expression almost broke as he spoke those words in an almost taunting manner.

"Stein and I are only here to make sure the two of you don't go running off," Spirit said, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his dress pants. "You two play nice and so will we."

"Like we need it." Marshal muttered. Spirit wrinkled his nose, his eyes narrowing at the boy. "What was that punk? If I recall, the two of you got your asses kicked last time you tried to tussle with us."

"You really think you can beat the greatest Weapon and Meister pair to ever live, old man?"

"Who're you calling old you little shit?!"

"Maybe if you didn't have your head shoved so far up your ass you'd know!"

"Reaper...CHOP!"

In a second, both men were on the floor, Spirit being poked at by Stein and Marshal being tended to by [F/N]. As soon as he'd hit the floor, she'd followed, clutching his arm and shaking him gently, her previous calm and collected expression being thrown out the window as her eyes filled with worry, asking him silently if he was alright. "It's all good [N/N], it'll take more than that to take me down! Son of a bitch..." As [F/N] helped him up as gently as she could, the three adults couldn't help but stare in curiosity.

"...you and your partner are very close, aren't you miss [F/N]?"

[F/N] only shifted on her feet, looking at the floor as her bangs shielded her face. Lord Death chuckled at her, giving her a small pat on the head. "That's good," He stated. "The closer a Meister is to her Weapon, the stronger their bond will become."

"I hate to ruin the moment," Stein interrupted. "But we _do _have actual business to attend to."

"Ah, yes yes, thank you Stein." Tilting his head to the side, he asked in his comically squeaky voice; "Before we get started, why don't the two of you formally introduce yourselves?"

Marshal and [F/N] quickly bowed, Marshal speaking in a clipped business like tone. "Marshal Keeper, 17 years old, Weapon, gun. My Meister is [F/N] [L/N], 16 years old. We've been partners for three years, and in that span of time we've collected 129 souls and consumed 72."

Stein raised an eyebrow. "You've collected 129 souls but only consumed 72?"

"Yes sir," Marshal said as the two of them straitened up again, a slight bitterness in his tone as he addressed Stein's question. "Kishin souls can sell at a high price on the black market depending on the level of that Kishin. The more souls the Kishin consumes, the higher the price goes."

"Interesting.." Stein mumbled to himself, twisting the large screw emerging from the side of his head. [F/N] cringed slightly at the clicking sound the screw made, it sounded as if it were turning gears or something.

"You said you were a gun?" Spirit asked.

"Yes." Marshal sneered, sending a cold glare at the man, only to have [F/N] kick him harshly, sending him a warning glare.

"Well, what kind of gun are you?" Spirit demanded. Marshal was about to snap at him again before Lord Death beat him to it.

"Now Spirit," He chided, pointing a finger at him the way a parent would a small child. "These two are guests at Death Weapon Meister Academy, and I would appreciate it if you treated them as such. You're an official death scythe and I expect you to act like it."

As Spirit was preparing a rebuttal, the air around Lord Death suddenly became darker, Stein sighing while Marshal and [F/N] visibly stiffened.

"Do I make myself clear, death scythe?" Lord Death asked, his voice ever cheerful, but everyone in the room knew that he was not.

"C-crystal." He said, rushing to hide behind Stein. Just as quickly as the aura had come, it diminished, Lord Death's bubbly persona returning. "Although I am quite curious, what type of gun are you, mister Keeper?"

"I have three different modes." Marshal answered. "A pistol, a double barreled shotgun, and a sniper riffle."

"Fascinating!" Lord Death exclaimed. "Only one other Weapon in the academy has more than one mode, very unique indeed!" Marshal and [F/N] glanced at each other, neither of them had ever heard of a weapon with more than one form other than himself. This was news to them.

"Well, that about concludes my questions! Aside from one more..." Lord Death Looked at the two of them, his physique betraying no emotion. They both straitened out immediately.

"Have either of you ever consumed a human soul?"

The question made both of their eyes widen, Marshal's breath catching in his throat and [F/N] biting hard on the inside of her cheek. Marshal took a deep breath, and answered the question in a smooth and steady tone.

"No sir, never."

Spirit let out a sigh of relief and Lord Death relaxed slightly, happy to hear so.

"But..."

The adults attention immediately sharpened, staring at Marshal with a mix of apprehension, anticipation and worry.

"...we have sold them. We didn't kill them, we've only taken them from Kishin that we've killed before they've had a chance to eat the soul of the person they killed. We've also found them scattered around occasionally. But I can assure you we've never taken the life of an innocent human." Marshal concluded, folding his hands behind his back neatly.

"Oh yeah?" Spirit jeered, glaring spitefully at him. "I don't know about you, but I find that hard to believe. If you're willing to take the soul of an innocent person and sell it for profit, I don't see why you wouldn't mind killing one, it's just as bad."

Marshal clenched his jeans in his fists, glaring at Spirit lividly as he grinded his teeth.

"Listen here you egotistic _bastard-_"

[F/N] grabbed his hand in both of hers, running her thumb over the back of his hand comfortingly. She knew how he felt when people assumed such horrible things of him. Marshal looked at her as he squeezed her hand tightly, the look of reassurance and understanding shining in her soft [E/C] eyes slowly calming him down.

"Spirit." Lord Death spoke calmly, "We will talk about your behavior later. For now, Marshal and [F/N], you're excused. I will have your class schedules worked out as soon as possible and your living arrangements have already been sorted out. Here is the key to your new apartment," He said, placing a silver key on a keychain with a small plastic charm in the shape of his mask on it in [F/N]'s palm.

"Feel free to wander the grounds if you'd like, but be careful, it's easy to get lost. I will contact you again as soon as your schedules are put together. Until then. Peace out!"

* * *

**Oh Marshal, why must you be so misunderstood ;A; and reader, always keeping an eye on his temper VvV Hope you all enjoyed, I'm pretty exited about this story, so I hope you guys will like it considering it's something I've never done before. Thanks to everyone supporting this story, and I'll see you in the next chapter! BROFIST!- Sarah**


	3. Chapter 3

Being a grim reaper was never easy. Then again, it's doubtful that anyone really thought it was, as most everybody knew the hardships and responsibilities that came with being a reaper. While the powers were a pro, the title came with quite a few cons.

The fact that this particular reaper also had severe OCD didn't help much either.

So you can imagine the hardships that came with having to _deal _with such a reaper. Admittedly, Liz sometimes felt more like a caretaker to Kid than a weapon, having to deal with his constant fits. Hell, _Patty_ was easier to deal with than him some of the time.

Staring down at her Meister with thinning patience (as this was the fourth fit he'd had today, and it wasn't even even noon) she nudged him lightly with her foot. "C'mon Kid," She sighed. "Let's go already."

"No! I need to make sure that every lock on these lockers are set on the number eight!" Resisting the strong urge to roll her eyes, she patted him on the back. "Don't worry about it Kid, the people who own these lockers will take care of that." "They can't be trusted with something as important as this!"

Growling slightly in frustration, she was about to retaliate when she heard a voice coming from down the hall, which was a bit strange considering class was going on right now (which they would be late for, _again._)

"Don't worry [Y/N], I know where we're going!"

...

"I just do!"

...

"Quiet you!"

Raising an eyebrow, she put a finger to her chin. She recognized the voice, but it seemed like the person was talking to themselves. As the voice grew louder, she realized that the person was heading in their direction.

"Kid, someones coming, will you stop throwing a tantrum for a second?" Kid raised an eyebrow, standing from his previously crouched position. "What? All the students are meant to be in class, why would someone be out here?" He asked with complete composure, as if he hadn't been sobbing on the ground not even three seconds ago.

"We're out here." Patty said, swinging her arms back and fourth. As the mystery person (or rather, people) turned the corner, Liz's face brightened.

"Marshal, [Y/N]!"

At the sound of their names, the two looked over, Marshal grinning happily while [Y/N] remained stoic as ever. Grabbing her wrist and pulling her along with him, Marshal ran up to the trio. "Liz, hey!"

Kid looked between the two as they chatted happily with each other, a look of confusion etched onto his face. His gaze shifted from the black haired male to the shorter [H/C] female beside him, then back again, observing each of them silently. The boy -Michel was it? Stood at about six feet and four inches tall, his messy black hair that looked like it came down to his chin tied back with a ponytail, giving him a slightly scruffy look that complimented his silver eyes rather well. His clothing looked like it had seen better days, his entirely black outfit faded and worn, a few holes here and there, and his flaky combat boots were no exception. He then looked back at the girl, who's black wardrobe was in a similar state to his.

His eyes trailed from her beat up shoes up her slender legs to her torso, then to her neck, and eventually her face. She was a rather average looking girl, but pretty nonetheless, indifferent [E/C] eyes sitting underneath neatly shaped [H/C] eyebrows, matching her [H/L] silky looking hair. A pair of plump pink lips enhanced her [S/C] complexion, and while she really didn't seem all that interesting, Kid felt himself being strangely drawn to her...

And that's when he noticed something.

"You..."

Blinking, Liz looked over her shoulder at Kid, who's eyes were locked on [Y/N]'s form. Turning herself around to face him, she gave him a questioning look.

"Uh... Kid? What's the matter?"

He pointed at [Y/N] suddenly, causing her to raise a single eyebrow.

"You have six piercings on your left ear but only two piercings on your right!"

"Oh, for the love of.."

Liz rubbed her forehead helplessly as Kid drew closer to the girl, pointing at her ear. "It's asymmetrical!" [Y/N] stared at him for a minute, trying to decide if he was joking or not. Realizing that he was, in fact, extremely serious, she tried to think of a way to calm him down, remembering the fit he was having on the staircase earlier that morning.

"_No! I have to make sure that there are exactly 8,800,088 steps!"_

"... uh... well, if you put those together, it makes eight?" She said, or more so asked. Marshal gave her a confused look, while Kid paused, holding his finger out in mid air, not only at words, but at her voice as well. It was soft and quiet, and held a slight rasp to it. It was almost, in a sense... melodic.

"... Yes, I suppose that's true." He said, regaining his composure. "My name is Death the Kid, but you may simply call me Kid." Reaching out a hand, he matched her blank stare with one of his own, gold clashing with [E/C] as the two stared each other down for what felt like hours, when in reality was only about fifteen seconds. Slowly, [Y/N] raised her own hand, grasping his in a delicate yet firm grip.

"[Y/N]." She responded. Liz coughed awkwardly, adjusting her white and blue cowgirl hat. "Right," She drawled. "Well, you said you wanted a tour, right Marshal? Why don't we get started?"

"Don't you guys have class?" Marshal asked while tearing [Y/N] out of Kid's grip, wrapping a protective arm around her. "We do, but we're already late. There's not much of a point to go now." She sighed. "You don't mind, do you Kid?"

"I suppose not," Kid granted. "Who better fit to give a tour of Death Weapon Meister Academy than a reaper?"

"Reaper?" Marshal asked warily, his grip on [Y/N] tightening. "You're a reaper?"

"That's correct." Kid spoke, slightly baffled at the male's uneasiness. "I'm the son of Lord Death. Of course, I'm not yet a full fledged reaper, but I'm on my way."

"That explains the outfit.." Marshal muttered, taking in the polished black and white suit, skull pin, and twin skull rings on his fingers. Kid adjusted the pin on his throat self-consciously, clearing his throat before speaking.

"Right then, why don't we get started?"

* * *

"Where the hell are they?" Soul murmured, stretching his arms out across his desk and letting out a yawn as the loud bong of the school bell vibrated through the building.

"Kid probably got held up by something asymmetrical again." Maka sighed, straightening out her pale yellow sweater vest and rising from her seat. "You'd think he'd learn to control his outbursts by now... why don't we go find them?"

"Why should we?" Black*star grinned. "He probably skipped 'cause he was too embarrassed to show his face after I beat him earlier!"

"You didn't beat him," Soul sighed. "You accidentally ripped one of the sleeves of his shirt and he spit up blood and passed out."

"He still passed out, that means I won!" Black*star argued, slamming his fist on the desk.

"Yeah, but it's a cheap shot. You didn't _really _beat him, his OCD did. How's it feel to know that a disorder defeated a grim reaper before you did?" Soul smirked.

"Shut up!" Black*star shouted. "I may not be able to beat Kid yet, but I can take down your ass any day!"

"Is that a challenge?" Soul asked.

"You bet it is!"

"Fine, bring it on big shot!"

"Maka... CHOP!"

Tsubaki sighed as she watched the two boys face-plant into the wooden desk, groaning in pain. "Those two never learn, do they?" She murmured.

"If you two want to stay here and argue, that's fine by me, but Tsubaki and I are going to look for Kid, Liz, and Patty." Maka said, wiping the blood off of her book and turning to said girl. "Right Tsubaki?"

"R-right." She said, quickly picking up her book and following the blonde down the stairs.

"Hey, wait up!" Black*star called as he and Soul bolted down the stairs after them. The four of them wandered around the school for a while, checking the trio's usual hiding spots with no luck.

"Maybe Kid had a bad breakdown and Liz took him home." Tsubaki suggested after about 20 minutes of searching.

"Are you guys looking for Kid?" The group turned, seeing Jackie leaning against a locker and Kim digging through the one next to it.

"Yeah, do you know where he is?" Maka asked.

"We do." Kim said, shutting the locker and slipping something into her bag. "But we don't speak for free, give us a little something and-" Jackie kicked Kim's leg, making the pink haired girl hiss and glare at her partner.

"Last I saw, they were headed for the roof." Jackie sighed as she held Kim's face in her hand, keeping her at arms length as she thrashed her arms around, trying to hit her. "There were two other people with them too, though. I'm pretty sure they were new students, a boy and a girl I think."

"New students?" Tsubaki chirped curiously. "Kid's not usually one to give tours."

"_I _heard that there's a boy, and that he's _super _hot." Kim said, giving up on trying to land a hit on her Weapon. "The girl's not bad looking either."

"Right, thanks. Let's go before we miss them." Soul said, leading the way to the roof. After maneuvering through the twisting halls and staircases, they finally made it to the roof of the school, where they could hear voices.

"As you can see, my father's school is not only a place of learning, but a domain of perfect symmetry."

"Dude, stop making such a big deal about symmetry. No one cares."

"Excuse me?!"

Opening the door and stepping out onto the roof, the four of them saw Kid glaring with great offense at a black haired boy, and Liz and Patty standing to the side with a [H/C] haired girl. Kid and the black haired boy were glaring at each other the way two cats would, Liz looked like she was deciding on weather to be amused or annoyed, Patty was laughing at the two, and the girl didn't really have much of an expression, looking pretty aloof to the entire situation.

"Hey Kid, you bailed from class." Soul said, drawing Kid's attention away from the boy.

"Ah, yes. I do apologize, but there was a rather pressing matter that required my immediate attention."

"Right, _lockers_, real pressing Kid." Liz sighed with a roll of her eyes. Placing a hand on the [H/C] girl's shoulder (to which she seemed a bit startled), she lead her over to the group still standing by the door.

"Guys," She said. "This is [Y/N] and Marshal." Marshal grinned, letting out a cheery 'hello' and throwing his arm around [Y/N]'s shoulder. [Y/N] simply waved at them.

"Marshal, [Y/N], this is Maka, Soul, Black*star, and Tsubaki." Liz said, pointing to each of them.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you!" Maka cheered, smiling brightly at them.

"So, which one of you is the weapon?" Black*star asked.

"That would be me." Marshal said with an exaggerated bow. "Marshal Keeper, at your service." Grinning, he straightened up again, [Y/N] rolling her eyes at the action.

"And I would be the Meister. Hello." [Y/N] said flatly, crossing her arms over her chest. She was obviously the less showy of the two, and she looked to be the one who kept Marshal in check. Liz went on introducing them;

"They came to Death City from Pennsylvania, just today actually. The three of us have been showing them around since this morning."

Soul sized them up quickly, raising a brow at the scarce amount of possessions they carried with them.

"Is that all you have?" He asked, pointing his chin at the single small carry-ons the two were holding.

"Huh? Oh- uhh, yeah, we like to travel light." Marshal said with a shrug of his shoulders. [Y/N] nodded in agreement.

"Well that's about all we have to show for the building, there's also the training grounds around back, and we could also show you around town-"

"That sounds really great," Marshal said, rubbing the back of his neck. "But [Y/N] and I would really like to check out the apartment, and it's been pretty tiring having to have our bags with us all day. We'd love to continue this, but I think we're done for the day."

"Oh, sorry, totally!" Liz said. "Do you want us to walk you out? With how we found you both, I think it would be a good idea."

"Sure." Marshal chuckled. "Thanks."

"Are you coming, Kid?" Liz asked over her shoulder, glancing at her Meister.

"I think I'll pass, thank you." Kid said breezily. "You and Patty can go on ahead."

"Alright.." Liz said, leading the two down the stairs and away from the group as Patty followed behind them.

"Hey, what gives Kid? Don't you always stick with Liz and Patty? How come you're letting them go by themselves?" Black*star asked as he folded his hands behind his head.

"I would, but I'm afraid I have some other matters to attend to.." With that he fled from the roof, quickly descending the concrete staircase and leaving his bewildered group of friends behind.

* * *

"_I'm sorry Kid, but there's nothing that I have to tell you."_

_Looking up at his father with a mixture of frustration and pleading, Kid pursed his lips, biting back a groan._

"_You can't tell me __anything? Nothing at all?"_

"_I have no relevant information. The two came here to Death City from Pittsburgh Pennsylvania, anything before that is irrelevant. I have no information to give you, Kid. Anything else you want to know, you'll have to go to them directly." _

_Kid bit his tongue, refraining from being too persistent, as seeming too interested in the duo would come off as suspicious. Taking a deep breath, he freshened his composure and looked back at his father with a calmness to match his own. _

"_I understand, thank you for seeing me, father, I'll be on my way now."_

_Turning on his heel, his shiny black shoes squeaked ever so slightly as he made his way down the long hallway, and exited the death room with more questions than he entered with._

* * *

Gnawing on his bottom lip, Kid rapidly tapped his foot up and down as he waited for the semi out-of-date computer to boot up. It was _always _secrets with that man, you'd think he'd be more open with his own _son_. His ears perked up as he heard the small 'ping' of the computer finally starting, asking for his student pin. Inputting his special access pin (one of the many perks of being the child of Lord Death), he immediately went to the special access archives, where all background files of students and staff workers at the DWMA were kept.

His fingers hovered over the keyboard for a moment, before quickly typing in the names Marshal Keeper and [Y/N] [L/N].

* * *

**I'M NOT DEAD I SWEAR. Sorry for the delay, it's super uncool of me I know. Also in case anyone didn't notice I changed my username! It bugged me a lot so I finally got around to changing it, still the same writer though so don't worry ^ v ^ Summer was kinda rough on me so I'm really sorry for pretty much dying on you guys, I'm trying to get my consistency back (like I ever had it *shot* ) but it's a little hard. I actually have been trying to write, but nothing has been turning out the way I've wanted it to. Still writing though! Thank you so much for reading, please leave a review if you enjoyed (I really love and appreciate them!) and I'll see you all in the next chapter! BROFIST! - Sarah**


End file.
